1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand dollies, and, more particularly, to a foot applied brake for a hand dolly and a retractable stabilizer for the hand dolly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand dollies or hand trucks have been used for many years to move a variety of heavy articles. Normally, the hand dolly or hand truck is used by one person. A typical hand truck or dolly includes a pair of side rails with a bottom plate extending outwardly generally perpendicularly to the side rails. A handle portion is secured to the top of the side rails. A pair of wheels is secured to the bottom of the dolly adjacent to the bottom plate and to the side rails. The article or load to be moved is maneuvered onto the bottom plate, and the dolly, with the article disposed thereon, is tilted backwards by the user and the dolly and the article are then moved, as desired.
There are provisions on some dollies for going up and down stairs. The provisions for going up and down stairs generally include a pair of belts, one belt on each side of the dolly apparatus, and each belt extends between a pair of pulleys. The belts move generally parallel to the side rails of the dolly. The belts are, of course, free wheeling, and they simply comprise support elements on which the dolly apparatus moves upwardly and downwardly on the stairs.
To the best of the knowledge of the inventor hereof, there are no provisions for brakes on dollies of the prior art.
One of the problems inherent with prior art hand trucks or dollies is in the movement of relatively tall or long and heavy elements. The balancing of such elements on dollies can become very difficult and dangerous. If the wheels can be locked, it is much safer and easier to tilt the dolly apparatus and load backward for moving the apparatus and load.
The apparatus of the present invention includes brake elements actuable by hand, and stabilizer wheels on a stabilizer frame secured to a retractable frame which may be used as desired. The brake elements may be set by foot operation of the user of the dolly apparatus, and may be released either by foot operation or by moving the dolly forwardly. The hand operation of the brake apparatus is used only to "feather" the brake, and will not set the brake. In the use orientation, the stabilizer frame and wheels are used to provide support for the dolly to prevent the dolly from tipping over backwards when tall or long and heavy elements are moved onto the dolly. The stabilizer may be retracted when not needed.